Artie and How We Chose If to Save Him
Artie and How We Chose If To Save Him is the 11th episode of season 1 of Knights of the Sword. It is told by Will The Knight's Weekly From now on each episode I write will include a special section featuring ads and comments and all kinds of stuff from me. Ads of the Week Knight of All Evil - Awesome new series in the franchise. The first episode will be released a few days after this episode. Creator's Episode Comments of the Episode This episode is probably the worst yet, I know. It almost doesn't even have plot, sorry. It's just that if it wasn't this way the next episode wouldn't have worked properly so just so you know. Interesting Episode Fact of the Week After I made episode 1 of the series I had a WHOLE different idea of what was going to happen. I planned that Echtoros would steal Azmuth's new creation which was made to make peace but he would use it to kind of control people into being peacfull with him even when he is killing him. :P Spoiler of the Week AWESOME EPICNESS AWAITS IN THE FINALE. An epic fight with Echtoros TO THE DEATH (literly) What do you Think of the Episode? Tell me what you think about the episode and how I should improve. I'll read evry comment. Promise. Plot 'Part 1: Interdeminsional freaks and friends' Yep. I acted wierd and yes Ed guessed it. It was because my secret. Now I see it more clearly but back then I saw it only partialy (and no I wont tell no matter what you say). That was one of the reasons. Second was the prophecy. Ed explained to me that by legend Diagon's Herald had the ability to forsee the future by prophecy when Diagon's power was unleashed on the world. If that was true than I also understood I was in the prophecy and that because of it Diagon saw me as a primary threat. The thought that some inter deminsional freak with unlimited power wants to kill you is scary enough but having to deal with other things while thinking about it is close to imposible. For instance Artie. It's not that I hate the guy or something it's just that I thought he wasn't worth the time. When Ed told me that he disappeared for a day I didn't think it was worth wasting time for. With Ed I gotta Admit I misjudged the guy at first. He's pretty cool when you get to know him. He isn't just a stupid guy who swears by some stupid code of honor to kill some monster and along the way fall in love with a princess (not that I think Jane is a princess but since Ben is her father it is posible to call her that). till even Ed was perfect I don't think I would have told him the secret. It's too hard to talk about. No matter whom you talk to about it. When I heard Ed scream Azmuth on that day I knew something was going on. Something big. Something worth checking out. 'Part 2: To Save or Not To Save, That is the Question' It started out as a normal day for me. (Normal wasn't a good thing lately). I was in misery thinking while Ed came over asked a few questions, went to do a pointless which I mostly ignored. Yep, Pretty normal. When I heard Ed scream I knew that either he found Azmuth or he was angry at him for not being able to figure it out. Either way it was supposed to be interesting since Ed never screamed. I came to check it out. Then I heard another voice telling Ed something. I couldn't hear it fully but it was something about freedom. When I walked closer I saw Ed and he did NOT look good. Unless of course lying on the round fainted looked good. The most terrefying thing was that he wasn't fainted. He was dead. He didn't breath and his heart didn't beat so he was dead. I almost started to cry (ALMOST) when he suddenly got up looking completly normal except that he was terrefied as much as I was. Then he told me that Artie was in danger and then he fainted again but this time he was breathing. Which was a good sign. When he woke up I questioned him about evrything. I wanted to hear evry small detaill about what happened. IT kind of shocked me but I came with an answer right away. "We Don't. We just don't save Artie" I was sure but Ed was having a very difficult time choosing. I knew that he was kind of angry at Artie but I also knew that he wouldn't let Artie died but then there was the Echtoros matter. Then Ed said we have to save him. Diagon will rise anyway. I understood better than to fall for that. Diagon OBVIOUSLY affected his mind. it wasn't him telling me that it was Diagon. Plus I told him if we did we would be doing EXACTLY what Diagon wants us to do. I think he was about to agree with me when a girl came. It was Jane and acording to Ed she looked as beautiful as always. She told us Echtoros sent her a message telling her of his situtation. She begged Ed to help her free Diagon. To Ed it made saving Artie a bigger point since Jane said it but to me it just made me want to save him less since it reminded me of how because of him Ed was crazy about the girl who almost killed him. "Come on Ed thats stupid. and why are you listening to Jane? I thought we talked about this. The girl is evil." Talking to me about facing her and facing her is a WHOLE different thing. Ed told me that he has to save Artie like Artie saved us back in the first time we were at the beach.Even though he said I heard in his voice that he was doing it because of Jane, and that was the reason I kept telling him to stop. Then we all came to the beach. I only came because I was still trying to stop Ed. "Ed please don't! The girl is evil! Don't listen to her. Please Ed. I'm your friend." When I said friend I tried to smile. It was imposible. I was sure that he already setteled his mind. Then I looked at his face and I saw his struggle to choose. He raised his sword above the energy container. If the sword Impacted the container would free Artie... and Echtoros. Then he started to speak. "I Refuse!!! I refuse to free him because you tell me Jane. This is for Artie. This is for my friend." And with that he hit the container and Artie and Echtoros got out. We hugged Artie completly forgetting about Echtoros. We were so happy. Artie thanked us. (though I'm pretty sure Ed was the only one that really deserved the thank you since I almost stopped Ed from doing it). Then I heard laugh. And another laugh. I looked behind Echtoros looked at me and smiled. "Thank you for the help. I really appreciate enemies who help me destroy the world" To Be Continued in the next episode. DUN DUN DUN DUN!!!! Characters *Will (Story teller) *Ed *Artie Villains *Echtoros *Jane Category:Episodes Category:Knights of the Sword